yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Nadira the Babysitter
Nadira the Babysitter is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot After being board working in her father's lab, Nadira along with Pinkie Pie and Rarity are spending sometime babysitting Cream Puff and the Cake Twins, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Meanwhile, Applejack's old friend, Countess Coloratura was going to make prints in the cement for a Concert. Just then, Nightmare Moon brought back Flurious and Moltor to create Armageddon. Only the Harmony Force and Overdrive Rangers can stop them by working together. One day/Countess Coloratura and Rarity's hand and shoeprints One day at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity (who wears her white heeled shoes with crystals) was given a call from Millie to help babysit Cream Puff and she except once she's done working. Just then, She got a surprise visit by Countess Coloratura, An old friend of Applejack's. A Friendly Reunion/Nadira getting bored On the way to CHS, Applejack and Rara ran into each other and we're happy to be together. Soon, She invited her and her friends to come see her at the concert. Applejack excepted it and was delighted to see her at the concert. At the secret lab, Nadira was bored and she doesn't know what to do. Then, Pinkie Pie came and suggested to help her babysit Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake whil Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake are working. Nadira was delighted to help out with the babies, Because she use to spend sometime with the children daycare at the year of 3000's after she reformed. Back at CHS, Rarity (now wearing her Rainbooms outfit) was just rehearsing for the concert was visited by Millie and left Cream Puff for her to babysit. Nightmare Moon Resurrects Flurious and Moltor Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon has finished resurrecting the two brothers. Flurious and Moltor. She offered them her alliance with them, They excepted it. Despite they're betrayals to each other, Flurious and Moltor will do anything for their revenge. A New Song Meanwhile with Applejack and Rara, They set up a cement (that Rara can make a singing star) on the Chinese Theater. Nadira helps out babysitting/Rara kidnapped Back at the secret lab, Ransik was alarmed by Andrew Hartford about Flurious and Moltor. As soon as Sunset and the Mane 6 came as soon as they did, Rarity and Pinkie Pie told him that they're having sidetrack with Cram Puff, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake when Nadira was offered to help them. It was awkward, But Ransik didn't mind at about the situation. He then told them to meet Andrew Hartford and the Overdrive Rangers at Hartford Mansion in San Angeles. Meanwhile with Rara, She was in her hotel room, Practicing her vocals. Until, She got kidnapped by Moltor and his Lava Lizards. Meeting at Hartford Mansion/Nadira playing with the babies Meanwhile, Ransik, his followers and the Harmony Rangers arrived at Hartford Mansion and met up with Andrew Hartford, Spencer, Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose, Tyzonn, Vella and Sentinal Knight. Soon, They decided to work together to rescue Rara and stop Flurious and Moltor. Nadira agreed to take care of Cream Puff an the Cake Twins as she started playing with the babies. The Two Rainbooms/Hard work of babysitting Back with the Mane 7, They came just in time to stop Flurious and Moltor and Rescue Rara. Meanwhile, Nadira was working hard babysitting Cream Puff and the Cake Twins. The feeding, diapering and burping was no problem for her. Operation Harmony Team-Up But however, Moltor send some of his Lava Lizards to guard Rara while Flurious sends his Chillers to take the Rangers down. But, The Harmony Force and Overdrive Rangers were able to fought them off. The Rangers fought off Chillers giving Applejack the chance to rescue Rara. As Applejack fought off as much Lava Lizards she can take down, She got tired from this heat and took off her helmet and revealed it to Rara. After the rescue, Rara promised to keep her secret safe. Taking down the Ice and Fire Brothers/Unleash the Megazords After that, Norg took Rara to safety as the Harmony Force and Overdrive Rangers finished off Flurious and Moltor. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon use her black magic made Moltor Bigger and made Flurious big and into Flurrex. Then, Applejack had an idea. So the Harmony Force Rangers brought out the Elemental Megazord while the Overdrive Rangers use the DriveMax Ultrazord and Tyzonn brought out the Flash Point Megazord. Soon, The Elemental Megazord combined with the DriveMax Ultrazord into it's Elemental Mode as Sunset Combined the Wisdom Unicorn Zord with the Flash Point Megazord into it's Wisdom Mode. Armageddon was stopped/Rara, Cadance and Rarity's handprint and shoeprints ceremony Soon enough, The DriveMax Ultrazord Elemental Mode put an end to Flurrex as the Flash Point Megazord Wisdom Mode took down Moltor. The Evil Ice and Fire Brothers are no more. After the battle, Dean Cadance got everything ready for the ceremony and announced the concert to start with the singing carrier of Countess Coloratura a.k.a. Rara. After the concert, Rara, Cadance and Rarity arrived at the Chinese Theatre and were ready to place their hands and shoes on the wet cement floor. First, Rara took her turn. Second, Rarity was next. Third, Cadance goes on next. After the ceremony, Nadira was permitted by her father to help Pinkie Pie and Rarity babysit again anytime she pleases. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Overdrive Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Andrew Hartford *Spencer *Vella Collins Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam *Flurious *Moltor Trivia *The Harmony Force Rangers will team up with the Overdrive Rangers. Transcript *Nadira the Babysitter (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225